Now and Then
by always krissy
Summary: Ephram returns to Everwood, after several years of being in New York. And of course, he isn't over Amy. Pure angst, flashfic. [Ephram/Amy, pg-13 for language]


TITLE: Now and Then  
AUTHOR: always krissy  
DISCLAIMER: Everwood belongs to the lovely people at the WB.  
DEDICATION: This story is for queenofalostart (). I hope you like it! ^_^  
THE REQUEST: "Ephram/Amy - angst-o-rama and Doc Abbott must make an appearance," with a touch of the plot of the second request, which is to take place at Edna's funeral, and be Bright and Harold interaction, which will be in a companion piece when I have the time (Soon! I promise...Soon!). :D  
RATING: PG-13 (for slight use of language)  
ADDED NOTE: If it seems rushed, it is supposed to be that way. It's just a blur of scenes, connected by one thing -- Ephram's heartache over losing Amy, and that he can't get over his issues. I really hope it works. :D And thanks to researchminion () for doing this project. When are we going to do it again? ;) (And an added thanks to turbov21 () for beta'ing this.)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ephram still wasn't quite sure when his world had ended. 

It could have been the day that his mother had died, or the day his father had decided to move them to Everwood, or it could have been the day that Amy had chosen Colin Hart over him. 

If he were to make a list of the most catastrophic, life-changing days he'd ever experienced, those three would be tied for first place. Each had so many implications, and reasons to be hated, and now when Ephram looked back on them, he realized that they were what defined him. 

He was 28, an up-and-coming pianist in New York, and he was still pining for the girl he fell in love with at 15. 

Life sucked. 

--- 

****

"We would like to invite you to celebrate the life of Edna Wallace, who passed away on May 23rd, 2016. Please report to the home of Harold and Rose Abbott, at 2:30PM, for a late lunch of memories and togetherness, on May 28th. If you would like to attend the funeral, please contact Harold Abbott, before the 27th. Thank you." 

--- 

"You going to go, man?" 

Ephram shot Wendell an annoyed look. "I don't know." 

"You should." He grinned at his dark-haired friend. "You KNOW Amy's going to be there." 

Ephram scowled at the mention of his high school crush. "Look, I gave up on Amy a long time ago. Don't expect me to get all fluffy and starry-eyed just because she'll be at her grandmother's funeral." 

It was times like these when he wondered why Wendell was with him in New York. It hadn't been his idea, but Wendell had been insistent. 

'Someone needs to watch your, back, man, and why not let it be me?' 

So he'd agreed. Part of him liked having that connection to Everwood. Wendell never stopped reminding him of the place he'd left so long ago, one that he'd gradually accepted, although it had taken him years after leaving to realize how much it had grown on him. 

"I heard she and Hart aren't doing so well," Wendell offered, at last, after a long stretch of silence. 

Ephram nodded, "Yeah, I know. Delia told me that he slept with Kayla." Even if he hadn't been home for years, nothing kept him away from his younger sister. She was still his world, and only remaining family member that he was on speaking terms with. Andy Brown, to put it lightly, had not been thrilled at his son's sudden interest in playing for a Jazz band at a club in downtown New York. Ephram had stood quietly, his face expressionless as his father went on a tirade. The next day, he'd packed a bag and slipped out of the house before anyone else was awake. And that's where he'd been since. 

Wendell snorted, "According to my sources, it was more than just once." 

Ephram nodded, although he already felt a thousand miles away. Amy needed him, that much he could understand, and whatever the case, Ephram would be there for her. He was her knight, even if she already had her Prince. 

--- 

He shifted his backpack from shoulder to shoulder as he waited for his father to answer the door. Delia had pleaded for days for him to to stay at their home in Everwood instead of a motel. He was still wary about seeing his father after so long. A lot had been left unsaid, and Ephram suddenly felt guilty. It had taken them so many years to build a relationship, and then Ephram had destroyed it with one more selfish, defiant act. 

//Don't remind yourself with why you wanted to go to the club, in the first place.// 

As if they knew what he was thinking about, the memories came rushing back to him... Never leaving for long. 

--- 

__

"Ephram," Amy hesitated, "Can I ask you a favor?" 

Ephram glanced up from his stack of imported manga, and gave his friend a curious look. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Would you go to New York with me after graduation?" 

His mouth flopped open, and then shut, and open again. His thought process came to a screeching halt and he was unable to speak, but was at the same time certain he was expected to do so. 

"What?" he finally repeated. His mouth felt hot, and sticky, and his heart had begun to pound. The world suddenly seemed to be moving in slow motion, and he wondered if it was just him or if everyone else felt that way. 

"I'm sick of Everwood," she complained. "I want to sing, and be on my own, and I know of this great little Jazz club my dad took me to once when I was younger. Its in downtown New York, and I called over there, and they're still in business, and going to have auditions in July for another club that they're opening up a few blocks from there. I want you to go with me. I can sing, and you can play for me, and we'll be the biggest hit, and Broadway will come looking for us, and then I can branch out to dancing for their musicals, while you still play for me." 

"I, uh, wow." 

Ephram could feel his racing heart starting to slow, and he was suddenly glad that she was busy sorting papers for the kids she tutored. His face flushed at the idea of being in New York, with the girl of his dreams, playing the piano while she sang, and later danced. 

"I'd love to," he breathed, and was met with her dazzling smile, and a quick hug. 

--- 

"Ephram... wow, hi." 

Ephram gave a slight nod, and went inside as his father moved to the side. The house hadn't really changed, Ephram noticed, except for the paint, which now was pale yellow, with dark green carpet. "Delia's work?" he asked, dropping his bag onto the couch. 

His father still stood in the doorway, watching him. 

"Oh, yeah," Andy said, coming out of his reverie. "Uh, how are you." 

Ephram smiled slightly, "I'm great. I'm doing well. I'm saving up enough to buy one of the clubs I play at." 

Andy's smile was real, and genuine, "I'm happy for you, Ephram. I'm glad things are working out for you. Maybe Delia and I'll have to come visit you sometime." 

There were so many things Ephram could say. 

'Why'd it take you so long?' 

'I don't care anymore.' 

'Go to Hell.' 

'Where were you these past ten years.' 

Something stopped him, though. Maybe it was Delia standing on the stairs, so eager to hear his response, or maybe it was because he wanted a relationship with his father again, or maybe he was just tired of the fighting. So instead of any of these things, the words that came out of his mouth were: 

"Sure. Name a date and I'll arrange something for you." 

Andy nodded, "Alright. Well, I have to get to work. Will you be around later?" 

Ephram nodded, biting back the sarcastic response 'Where else would I be?', and he watched his father pick up his medical bag, the same one he'd given him, so many years ago. It was aging, and it was hard to tell its natural color, but Ephram realized things like that didn't matter. 

He looked up at the stairs as the front door closed, and was assaulted with an armful of little sister. No matter how old she got, all Ephram could remember was that little girl with so many questions. 

"Hi." 

Delia was all smiles and Ephram had to laugh at her enthusiasm. It was nice to see that some things never changed. 

"How was your trip?" 

"It was good," Ephram told her. "How is everyone here? You? Dad? The... Abbotts?" 

"You mean Amy," Delia clarified, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"...Yeah," Ephram agreed. 

"She's..." 

"She's...?" 

--- 

__

"She's... so sad, Ephram." 

Ephram just looked at her, and Amy turned away, her cheeks flushed red in response. 

"I'll be sad if I go alone," Ephram told her darkly. "And I thought your mom was the supportive one. You said she was. That it was your dad who didn't want you to go." 

"Can you blame him?" she snapped out angrily. Her eyes widened, and she clapped a hand over her mouth at her own words. Ephram just continued to stare at her, hurt clear in his eyes. 

"Of course not," he snapped back. He should have known this would happen. He knew the real reason; the reason that was always there. Her parents were just an excuse. "Colin doesn't want you to go." 

"Of course he doesn't! Just because we aren't dating right this minute, doesn't mean he doesn't love me, or I don't love him. I do, Ephram. He wants me to stay, so I...want to. It'll just make mom and dad happy, too." 

"Right," Ephram agreed. "And if Colin asked you to jump off a bridge, you would, because he loves you." 

"Don't be so sarcastic!" Amy stomped her foot in annoyance. "God, Ephram, you'll never change. I came to talk to you like an adult, and instead you act like a child." 

"You'll never change, either, Amy. Always letting someone else make your choices for you. We had a chance, you know. And now we'll never know how it ended, will we?" 

"No," Amy said calmly, "There never was a 'we' to begin with." 

He was so tired of these fights. 

He fought with his father, with Bright, with Colin, especially with Amy. 

He just wanted them to end. 

"Goodbye, Amy." 

--- 

"...She's so sad, Ephram. ...Ephram?" 

Ephram blinked dazedly, steadying his gaze on Delia's concerned face. 

"Huh. Sorry. My mind ran away from me again." 

Delia sighed, "Go talk to her, Ephram. She needs someone right now. What, with Colin... well. You know. Or maybe you don't, since you've been gone, but-" she broke off, flustered.

"Yeah." Ephram nodded. "I know. I'll talk to her at the funeral tomorrow." The mention of the funeral was a mistake, Ephram realized, when she burst into tears. "Shh," he said, embracing his sister. Sometimes he forgot that Delia was as close to Edna as her own family had been. 

What a nightmare this all was. 

--- 

"Why! Hello, Ephram." 

Ephram barely glanced up at the sound of his name. He straightened, though, when he noticed who it was. 

"Hi, Doctor Abbott. I'm sorry for your loss." 

"Yes, thank you... She's in a better place now. She has to be." 

There was a lengthy pause as neither said a word. 

Ephram stared at the ground, wringing his hands together, unable to meet the doctor's eyes. What could he say to him? 

"I'm sorry." 

It was so unexpected that Ephram looked back up, blinking. 

But Doctor Abbott was gone, and Ephram could only wonder for what. 

"Ephram?" 

--- 

"Hi." 

It was an awkward first meeting after so many years. Ephram stared at her with open curiosity. She looked the same as she always had, except for one fact -- she was pregnant. And two children huddled around her feet. One clung to her mother's hand. 

"Hi," Amy echoed. 

He couldn't stop his staring. "You have kids." 

"Yep. Sharp as always, Brown," she grinned slightly, and Ephram was captivated by the image he'd seen so many times. "Lynn and Matt," she gestured to the two, who both turned away shyly. 

"Wow." 

"Yeah." Amy looked away from him. "Look, I have to go. Lynn needs a nap." 

"Can we talk later?" 

Amy pressed her lips together. "I don't think so, Ephram." 

"You should talk to someone," he started to argue, but was smoothly interrupted. 

"She has me." 

Slowly, Ephram registered the familiar face. "Colin," he muttered. 

But Colin wasn't looking at Ephram. Instead, he held tightly onto Amy's hand, who seemed just as disgusted with him as Ephram did. 

"Go away, Colin. We have nothing to say to one another, and--" 

"Marry me." 

Ephram turned quickly away. He knew where this was going -- where it always went. Colin the Great. 

It was a funeral, for God's sake. 

Colin, who could do no wrong. 

It wasn't that Ephram was expecting a second chance. It wasn't even that he was hoping for a second chance. But... 

But didn't the tragic hero always get the girl? 

He glanced back to Amy and Colin, who were hugging in front of a clapping, and sobbing, crowd. 

Oh, yeah. 

As far as everyone else knew, Colin was the tragic hero. Damn.

--- 

__

"He's better than you'll ever be," Amy told him, eyes flashing angrily. 

"Of course," Ephram said, dryly, "he's the prince of Everwood." 

"No," Amy told him. "That's you. Colin's the hero... the town savior. My savior." 

"The manipulator," Ephram muttered under his breath. Amy didn't seem to notice. 

Ephram still didn't know why she was here. How she'd even found out that today was the day he'd decided to leave. She'd made it perfectly clear that she hated him at school. 

The bus came, and Ephram boarded, and as he stared out the back window, Amy's still, silent figure got further and further away until she was nothing more than a speck on the horizon.

He would always be on the outside, looking in. 

The prince of Everwood.


End file.
